Sunstorm: Child of Naruto
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Sequel to Celestia's Fury. A few years has passed since Naruto's passing and Celestia is raising their filly. Unknown a knew threat might be approaching Celestia and has its sight set on Sunstorm.
1. Child

Sunstorm: Child of Naruto and Celestia

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

Within Canterlot castle something wondrous was happening. In a bedroom of the castle a display of magic was being performed. Despite it being a small by the scope of magic the youth of its user was what made it amazing. A little filly, with a coat as pink as Sakura petals and blonde highlights was levitating a little sun. The child's horn glowed as it levitated the little make shift sun.

"Oh my, raising the Sun are we?" the child turned to face the voice of her mother, Princess Celestia.

"Mama." The Sun was forgotten, dropping to the ground as the child rushed over and greeted her mother. "Are you done with your meetings?"

Celestia laughed lightly. "Indeed I am. That means I get to spend the rest of the day with you my little Sunstorm." She said, watching the smile grow wide on Sunstorm's face.

"Can we go flying to Ponyville and visit Auntie Twilight and the others? Can we? Please mama."

Celestia mulled over the answer. Sunstorm was still so young and she feared the possibility of an incident. There was a reason why Celestia always had guards stationed nearby at all times. She wanted her to be safe more than anything. As she looked down at her daughter's hopeful eyes she gave in. If anything going where Twilight and the others were would only add an extra line of protection.

After all if an enemy who could fight on par with her decided to attack the town they wouldn't last long against the elements. "Very well my little Sunshine."

Meanwhile far within the depths of the planet at the gates of Tartarus stood a massive canid with black fur and three spiked colors fitted around the three heads of the demonic guard of the void itself. This creature was known as Cerberus. One after another the creature's heads began to speak.

"Little foal the deal is set…"

"...defeat and retrieve our siblings…"

"…and your life is yours."

"Fail…"

"…and your soul will be…"

"…sent to the underworld."

"I never thought I have to fight death itself to keep a promise, but then again I suppose this is just another day in my life." The speaker was none other than an intangible Naruto. He wasn't fully dead yet he wasn't fully alive either. _'Wait for me Celestia. I'll be home soon.' Naruto thought as he was developed in a red mist and transported where he would find the first of Cerberus's siblings.'_

That following night Celestia began to dream. Dreaming of the day the filly was brought into the world.

_A scream echoed around the regal halls of Canterlot Castle. Moments later, the crying of a filly was heard. Princess Celestia leaned back against the fluffy pillows of the medical hall bed, tired but happy. Her smile was as bright as the sun she raised every morning as Dr. Steadyhoof set the newborn by her mother._

_"She's beautiful." He said. "Have you any idea of a name, my lady?"_

_Celestia looked at her daughter. She had a pink coat along with a dark strawberry pink mane with hints of blond hair. The child let out a rather loud bleat and fluttered her wings happily. She was a happy and energetic smile. She nuzzled her filly. "Welcome to the world my little Sunshine." If only you could be here to see her. Celestia thought as she looked at their child this little precious gift. The Princess and the warrior, it was out of a fairy tale. An older one, the ones where there wasn't always a happy ending. "Sunstorm." The princess finally decided as the medical staff looked at her expectantly._

_"What was that, my lady?" Nurse Redheart asked, leaning in._

_"Sustorm." Celestia announced, loud enough for all to hear. "Princess Sunstorm of Equestria...my daughter."_

_"Quite fitting."_

_"Beautiful."_

_"A very strong name." _

_There was a chorus of agreements from the nurses._

_A short time afterwards Luna and the others visited. A few hours passed and Sunstorm was already taking her first steps. "She has her father's energy." Luna commented as Sunstorm poked her nose in everything. Nearly everyone was filled with excitement at the fact that one of the princesses' conceived an heir and now the entire land was wrought with news and plans for celebrations. Celestia said nothing, as long as her filly stayed safe that's all that mattered_.

Celestia woke up, the memory stirring up old feelings. Leaving her bedroom she went to Sunstorm's room. The opening of the door seemed to stir Sunstorm awake. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her mother, staring down at her with those kind, gentle lavender eyes. She blinked drowsily. "...M-Mommy...?"

Celestia's reassuring smile had a slight tinge of sadness, one that was both noticeable to her filly yet at the same time a mystery. "...Did you sleep well, dear?"

There was only one question on Sunstorm's mind. "Where's my daddy?"

The smile on Celestia's face lowered, taken completely over by the overwhelming guilt and sadness surging through her very soul. Celestia did her best to keep the topic away from Sunstorm. Sheltering her daughter from what happened to her father, but she knew that eventually she would be forced to tell her about him, no matter how much it hurt.

"Where did daddy go? How come he's never around? Weren't you happy with him?"

That did it. Celestia's throat tightened as tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Of course we did. Your father was a wonderful and loyal stallion. He always put protecting those he cared about before him. Your…your aunt Luna and I were in trouble and he made a choice a long time ago.

Sun Storm blinked, not quite grasping what her mother meant.

"Your daddy is..." Celestia searched her brain for the right word that a filly could understand. She…just saying the word tore at her heart, but she didn't want to lie to her daughter either"...gone..."

Gone.

Being a filly the word meant that someone left. But they could come back right?

Celestia saw that her daughter was looking for hope in the statement and it tore at her heart.

"I'm sorry sweetie, daddy isn't coming back."

It finally occurred to Sunstorm just what her mother meant. Her daddy wasn't going to come home? She was never going to meet him? Tears built up in her eyes and began to spill over as a small whimper followed by a sob escaped her throat. She collapsed back against her bed, curling up into a ball as she wept softly.

Celestia leaned forward, nuzzling the crying filly with her head in a comforting manner. It didn't take long for Celestia to start crying too.

At the edge of Equestria Naruto found himself at the mouth of the cave. At it exited a giant two-headed dog and doublet. The creature let out a snarl and exhumed a rank breath. "**Undead soul, walker of plains. None is permitted to enter the domain of Orthrus without a sacrifice."**

"Orthrus, son of Echidna and Typhon. I am Uzumaki Naruto, I challenge you to combat."

**"Foolish soul. If the walking one is eager to be crushed this one shall obliged." **The goblet sneered and bared its fangs. Only one thing was sure, the surrounding area would be forever changed.


	2. Peaceful Memories

Sunstorm: Child of Naruto and Celestia

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

Naruto came to a stop and dropped down in exhaustion. The night sky above dimly illuminated the cave he had taken shelter in. That beautiful night sky bringing back peaceful memories.

_Luna's beautiful night sky helped set the mood. The two night watchers were currently sitting on a bench. The first was a strong young stallion with orange fur and a mane of gold. Next to him was a majestic mare with a beautiful multi-colored mane flowing in the cold night air._

_The night had been rather amazing so far. Naruto couldn't help but shiver slightly. The winter season had begun and it seemed like It would be a rather chilling one this year. Suddenly he felt something warm pressed against him. Naruto blushed as Celestia rested her head against him._

_"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. It would be such an unpleasant way to end the evening." she murmurs, nuzzling her muzzle against him._

_"Thank you Celestia. I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself." Despite the confidence he was projecting there was still a good deal of tension coursing through him. After all it wasn't everyday he wooed the ruler of a country. Well intentionally woo one that was. _

_If anyone else would have heard such familiarity from his lips it would have been quite the outcry. Ponies far and wide would have been calling out for his blood at what they view was such fragrant disrespect, but the one you would have thought to take offense to such comments enjoyed this change of pace. To be around someone who saw her more as an untouchable Goddess and treated her like a peer._

_As Celestia continued to nuzzle against his neck Naruto suddenly filled emboldened. He stretched his front leg up and placed it around her shoulder._

_Celestia couldn't help but blush at Naruto's forwardness. Since her and Luna's ascension into royalty all those years ago she had found it difficult to find a genuine suitor who wasn't daunted by her status or power. Finding meaningful relationships was so much easier thousands of years ago. _

_A please sigh escaped Celestia's lips as she took in his warmth. _

_Silence continued to permeate as their eyes met. Naruto realized how close her face was to his. Her hot breath beat against his face, smelling of a mixture of the vanilla flavor mints she used after they left the restaurant. The air grew still as moved ever closer to her face, her lips puckered and eyes closed._

_Before long, the light, warm press of her lips gently pressed against Naruto's own. Naruto was sucked into the sensation of her lips. His chest felt like it expanded when he inhaled through his nose and when he softly exhaled he opened his eyes. To his surprise tears flowed down her cheeks and a sense of dread coursed through Naruto._

_"Celestia…I'm sorry I…" he began to stammer. Even after all this time Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable about his romantic relationship prowess._

_Celestia giggled and used the feathers of her wing to wipe away the tears. "You've done nothing wrong Naruto. I'm just happy, is all. It's been awhile since I had a romantic liaison with somepony and I'm afraid I was a bit overcome with emotion."_

_Wrapping his front legs around her neck, he embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm glad to hear it."_

_Letting go of the mare, he stood up and offered his hoof in assistance to help her off the bench. She extended her hoof and he lifted her up, bringing her to her hooves. Celestia climbed down from seat and looked up to the sky and lets out a content sigh._

_"It is getting late. I must get back in time so I will be able to raise the Sun. I'm hoping we can have another outing again, soon." _

_"Of course," he replied with a nod. That was just the first of many encounters. _

_With his job as the Captain of the Night Guard he would always invariably encounter the Solar Princes. They would casually chat with_

_greetings of hello, to which Celestia began talking about her day, which often sounded quite horrible, and then her asking me how he was._

_This usually followed up with a fine from him, but sometimes escalated into long conversations that ranged from old memories to the little events that happened in Ponyville._

_It always got more interesting when she tended to drop all formality and regale me with amusing past prank wars between herself and Luna._

_"I know you gave your reasons before, but I still don't see why I'm so special. I mean, not exactly the most perceptive when it comes to romance." He curiously asked. _

_Celestia contemplated his questioning as she looked at the beautiful clear skies._

_"Do you feel alone?" the question was rather strange. Naruto was about to answer with a no, but paused and contemplated the question more._

_"I used to be for the longest time. Though as I grew older I met others and formed important bonds. As long as I have those bonds I'm never alone, but bonds between family and friends can only last so long. There's still that one important bond tied to my heart that I've always been hesitant to open, but when I'm with you Princess I feel like I just want to let go you know."_

_"More than you know," she said suddenly. "During the thousand years my sister was banished I yearned to fill the hole in my heart her banishment caused. I thought that taking care of my little ponies would help ebb that pain, but I soon came to learn that it only served to make me realize what I missing. When Luna was returned to me I was thrilled, elated in a way I hadn't felt in centuries, but yet there was still something missing. I discovered that when I came to observe you, the brave individual who was as the side of the Elemental Bearers. The way you've treated everyone as family fascinated me and then there was your behavior towards me. Since the moment Luna and I became the rulers of Equestria there has always been distance between us and other ponies. You're __the first individual that I've been able to talk to as just myself and not as the Princess of the sun in a long time. __We have fun, play games, and have interesting conversations that have nothing to do with bits or politics. You've made Luna smile so much and even after I swore to myself that I would stop, I can't stop thinking about you. It's refreshing not having to live up to an ideal even if it's just around you."_

_"Well…if there's something you can't talk to anypony about, including Luna, and then I'm here if you need me. I'm afraid I don't know what it's like to be royalty, but I understand what it's like to be regarded as something different._

_Celestia understood. It was the reluctant part of his past that he didn't like to talk about. _

_With a warm smile she moved her head and nuzzled slightly against him. _

_"I've really needed someone like you for a long time."_

_"It's no problem," he chuckled quietly. _

It took Naruto a few seconds to recover. His battle with Orthrus had raged on for hours. In his normal body his wear would have been notable, but in this undead form he could take more punishment then his living body.

As he went over to the form of the downed creature more memories drifted to his mind.

_"I should never have let you go on your own," she reprimanded herself heatedly._

_"Celestia I knew this was a possibility when I went out there. I couldn't abandon those ponies." He said as he softly exhaled. His sides still ached from where that one Unicorn attempted to disembowel him with a cutting spell._

_"I know," she grumbled bitterly. "I knew that there were ponies out there less than thrilled with my sister's return. I ignored the possibility of such a violent retaliation and you suffered from my mistake."_

_The temperature of the room rose as Celestia did her best to contain her rage. _

_Naruto moved over and nuzzled her. This seemed to subside some of the Sun Princess's anger. "This little scratch is nothing. I'm fine."_

_"I…I just can't believe they would do this. I fear I may have failed…" she was cut off by the sudden sensation of Naruto's lips pressed against her own. _

_"None of that Princess. Those ponies made their choices and no amount of good examples can change that. Instead of dwelling on the past just look toward of making a better future. Trust me; it'll just drive you insane."_

And as he would come to learn despite all his insurances that he was fine the Princess of the Sun found it fit to put him on off duty until he got a perfect bill of health from the doctor.

Naruto took a moment to gather his wits. The next of Enchinda's children was nearby, having taking residence in the swamp. The Lernaean Hydra had staked its claim and driven off many of the lesser hydras from the nearby area. Its poisons without a doubt were going to be impotent in his current form. _'Just six more to go.'_ He thought as he made his trek deeper into the swampland.


End file.
